Un peu de dope et beaucoup de souvenirs
by CathyBayon
Summary: Dean se réveille dans un motel miteux. Il se drogue et se souvient... WARNING : usage de drogues, contenu sexuel, langage. C'est probablement très brut, vu que je l'ai écrit sur le moment, sans y réfléchir. ATTENTION, LEMON chapitre 3. UA, pardon pour la fin
1. Chapter 1

Dean se réveilla dans un motel miteux. Il était presque 18 heures, la nuit tombait déjà en ce soir d'octobre. Le sol était jonché de mégots, de bouteilles vides, de culs de joints et de quelques seringues. A en juger par l'état de la chambre, il devait être ici depuis une semaine.

Devenir un junkie n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie de son idéal de vie. Il en était arrivé là comme beaucoup d'autres : par amour. Premier amour = premier joint, première fois = premier rail, première rupture = premier fix. Ça s'était enchaîné rapidement et facilement. Désormais, il était seul et gravement dépendant.

_20 ans. C'était son anniversaire. Il avait rencontré ce type au cours d'une soirée. C'était l'ami d'un ami, personne en fait. Il était craquant avec ses grand yeux bleus et ses cheveux d'un noir profond. Un hippie, certes, mais craquant. Il lui avait offert son premier joint, ça avait un goût de merde, mais il avait quand même fumé quelques taffes, histoire de pas passer pour un con. Tout le monde fumait, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Ça lui a fait un drôle d'effet, d'ailleurs. Il s'était senti relaxé, tranquille, moins en colère. Et excité, aussi. Il était sorti prendre l'air, il voulait pas vomir devant ses potes, la honte qu'il se serait tapé. Il a embarqué une bière, s'est assis sur le trottoir, et ce type l'a rejoint. Il s'appelait Cass. Castiel, en fait, mais ça sonne beaucoup trop «trou d'uc», d'après Dean. Il se rappelle plus trop de la suite, ils avaient dû parler un peu, puis il s'était senti mieux et ils étaient retournés à l'intérieur. _

_Tout le monde était naze. Trop bourrés, trop défoncés, trop fatigués. Cass l'a emmené faire un tour dans cette putain de ville déserte. Ils avaient explosé leurs bouteilles de bière contre la mairie, s'étaient barrés en courant en entendant les flics arriver. Ils s'étaient planqués dans une rue sombre, et Cass l'avait plaqué au mur. Ils s'étaient embrassés. _

Ça lui faisait du mal d'y repenser. Il lui fallait une dose. Il a attrapé sa veste et sorti un pochon bleu de la poche intérieure. Il savait même plus ce que c'était, il s'en foutait. Il voulait juste se défoncer pour ne plus souffrir. Une paille, une narine, une trace. Le pied.

_Cass et lui se voyaient tous les jours après ça. Ils fumaient des joints chez Cass, ses parents étaient jamais là. Et un jour, Cass a ramené de la poudre. De la MDMA, apparemment. Ils s'en étaient repoudré le nez, a forte doses ; en deux heures, le gramme était plié. Dean se souvient avoir pensé que ça montait comme un orgasme : des vagues chaudes qui te submergent et qui te font respirer plus fort, tes yeux qui s'écarquillent sous l'effet du plaisir. Une drogue intéressant, la MD, qui fait exploser ta libido. Cass lui était grimpé dessus. Il avait léché sa lèvre inférieure, puis son lobe, puis son cou. C'était hyper excitant. Il avait enlevé sa chemise, Cass avait défait la ceinture de son jean. Il faisait chaud, putain ce qu'il faisait chaud. Il a embrassé le brun, forçant sa bouche pour y introduire la langue et caresser la sienne. Les mains de Cass étaient étroitement crispées sur ses hanches, son érection frottait doucement celle de Dean à travers leurs jeans. Il pouvait plus résister, alors il a glissé sa main sous le boxer de Cass. Et merde, il bandait vraiment dur. Il a empoigné sa bite et l'a branlé avidement, pendant que Cass lui rendait la pareille. Il avait jamais ressenti ça, il était tellement excité rien que de sentir le sexe de Cass qui grandissait encore sous ses doigts... Il faisait des bruits carrément obscènes et s'en rendait même pas compte. Oui, plus vite, oh putain c'est bon... Et ils ont joui ensemble, en criant comme des animaux. _

Merde, il parvenait vraiment pas à effacer tout ça de ses pensées. Un fix, ça l'aiderait, ouais, un fix ça aide toujours. Il a allumé la bougie, attrapé la cuillère et une seringue relativement clean. Un garrot autour du bras, une petite piqûre, c'est parti...

Au moins, avec ça, il oubliait enfin ce qu'il avait éprouvé et éprouvait encore pour ce type qui a ruiné sa vie. Il n'était plus capable de bouger, il flottait simplement dans un monde de silence et de paix.

_Il avait avoué ses sentiments à Cass. Il pouvait plus les nier, il en dormait plus tellement ça le rongeait. Oh, Cass s'était bien foutu de sa gueule. Il l'avait baisé, considéré comme sa petite pute perso, il lui avait même taxé du fric pour la drogue. Alors Dean s'était mis à picoler. Whisky au ptit dèj', bière à midi, whisky au dîner. Il avalait plus rien, il pouvait pas de toute façon : une bouchée et il gerbait tout ce qu'il avait dans le bide. Il avait fini par se barrer de chez sa mère, avait vécu dans la rue. Il avait aimé un mec et ça l'avait détruit. _

Son trip était fini. Dean s'est levé difficilement, a attrapé un fond de whisky et s'est mis à la fenêtre. Le jour se levait maintenant. De l'autre côté de la rue, il voit la maison de Cass. Sa voiture est garée devant le garage, la porte du balcon s'ouvre. Cass apparaît, lève les yeux et vois Dean qui l'observe. Ses yeux bleus se font rieurs, il lui adresse un doigt d'honneur. Alors Dean sourit et lui rend la pareille.


	2. Chapter 2

''-Réveilles toi, Dean.''

C'était la voix de Cass.

''-Qu'est-ce que tu branles ici, Cass?

-J'suis venu te sauver la vie, trou d'uc.''

Et merde. Il allait rien sauver du tout, il allait juste tout empirer.

''-T'étais à la fenêtre, tout à l'heure. Je t'ai vu tomber dans les pommes. Alors j'suis monté voir comment t'allais. C'est un sacré cimetière des bonnes mœurs, ici. Voyons ce qu'on as...''

Il s'est baissé et a ramassé quelques seringues, bouteilles vides et pochons déchirés.

''-T'as bien vécu, dis moi. Mais ça fait combien de temps que t'as rien avalé?

-Jt'emmerde, Cass.''

Ça devait faire une semaine, peut être dix jours. Dean préférais garder son fric pour autre chose.

''-Allez, on sort. J't'offre un sandwich.''

Sortir? Quelle idée merdique. Mais Cass était là, avec ses grands yeux bleus, et il paraissait presque inquiet pour Dean. Alors il a accepté.

Un peu d'air frais ne lui faisait pas de mal, finalement. Ils sont allés dans le fast food au coin de la rue, et Cass lui a acheté le plus gros burger qu'il ait jamais vu. Dean l'a dévoré: ouais, il avait beau détester ce connard, ça faisait un bien fou de manger. Ils n'ont pas échangé un mot, ni même un regard. Sur le chemin du retour, Cass lui a proposé de venir boire un coup chez lui. Dean savait qu'il aurait pas du accepter, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

''-Du Jack's? Depuis quand t'es pété de thunes?

-Depuis que je deale, ma poule.''

Ça semblait assez évident, en fait. Il avait remarqué le kilo de coke sur la table basse, et le salon était plein de pieds de beuh. Sans compter le carton plein de billets de 20 posé à côté du canapé. Cass leur a servi deux verres et s'est assis, invitant Dean à faire de même. Ils n'avaient rien à se raconter, alors Cass a percé le sachet de cocaïne et tracé une spirale gigantesque sur la table.

Dean a pris la première trace. La dope passait dans la paille, puis dans son nez. C'était très acide, ça brûlait presque, c'était d'la bonne. Cass a pris la sienne, et ils se sont affalés sur le canapé, renversant la tête en arrière pour que ça monte plus vite. Dean sentit son cœur s'affoler, son esprit s'embrumer et son corps tout entier se réveiller. C'était trop bon. Il a tourné la tête vers Cass, et ce dernier l'a regardé. Ses pupilles étaient hyper dilatées, on ne distinguait presque plus le bleu de ses yeux. C'était magnifique. Sans réfléchir, il l'a embrassé. Et Cass a répondu à son baiser.

C'était l'apocalypse dans la tête de Dean, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait cessé ce qu'il faisait. Ses mains couraient sur Cass, caressant, griffant, titillant la moindre parcelle de chair qu'elles atteignaient. Sa langue se faufila entre les lèvres du dealer à la gueule d'ange, cherchant une compagnie agréable qu'elle ne tarda pas à trouver. La température grimpait sérieusement, dans cette maison. Puis Cass interrompit ce baiser pas très catholique, prit la main de Dean, monta les escaliers, traversa le couloir et les fit entrer dans sa chambre. Il poussa Dean sur le lit, et avec un sourire démoniaque, claqua la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean savait ce qui allait arriver. Cass s'approchait du lit en enlevant son tee-shirt, dévoilant son corps maigre et sec. Il était si mince qu'on distinguait ses côtes. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids ces derniers temps... Exactement comme Dean. C'était un effet de la consommation régulière de coke.

Cass grimpa à califourchon sur Dean et fit glisser ses doigts le long de la ligne de poils qui partait de son nombril vers le bouton de son jean. Joueur, il tira un peu dessus, décrivit des cercles tout en descendant vers le sexe de Dean. Ce dernier devenait fou de sentir Cass s'approcher du but sans jamais y aller directement. Il décida de prendre les choses en main.

Mais Castiel ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il voulait prendre tout son temps, il voulait torturer son amant, comme pour le punir de l'avoir quitté. Et ce serait une torture bien douce... Il attrapa les mains de Dean et les leva au dessus de sa tête, les tenant fermement avec une main, tendit qu'il défaisait le bouton et descendait la braguette de Dean qui se débattait en vain. Puis il glissa sa main dans son boxer et commença à le caresser très lentement.

Sa queue était dure et se pressait contre ses doigts, et Dean remuait désespérément les hanches pour accélérer le mouvement. Quand Cass s'en aperçut, il lâcha les mains de Dean et lui mit une bonne droite en plein dans le visage.

''-T'as rien compris, Dean. C'est moi qui dirige. Essaye pas de résister ou alors tu t'en prendras une autre.''

Dean se lécha la lèvre inférieure, coupée nettement, qui saignait un peu. Il n'allait même pas répondre au geste violent de Cass, non, il allait se tenir à carreaux et obéir, en espérant que ce serait suffisant pour qu'on lui donne ce qu'il désire : un orgasme assez puissant pour le faire tomber dans les vapes.

Cass se pencha et embrassa Dean, goûtant le sang sur ses lèvres et le bout de sa langue. Il le mordilla et tira sur sa lèvre supérieure. Puis il enleva sa ceinture et reprit les mains de Dean. Il les attacha fermement et les replaça au dessus de sa tête. Lentement, il défit un à un les boutons de la chemise de Dean, laissant apparaître la peau de son torse, qu'il s'empressa de lécher, d'embrasser et de caresser.

Chaque baiser déclenchait chez Dean des frissons qui parcouraient son corps et l'excitaient à mort. Son érection en devenait douloureuse. Il aurait voulu bouger, renverser Cass et le baiser, rapidement. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il appréciait la torture qu'on lui infligeait.

Cass fit glisser le jean de Dean sur ses cuisses, puis fit de même avec son caleçon. Enfin, il prit l'impressionnante érection dans sa bouche. Dean inspira brusquement et laissa échapper un gémissement. La bouche de Cass était experte, et il connaissait le corps de Dean par cœur : il descendait brusquement, serrait la base de sa bite avec la main, remontait lentement et jouait de la langue sur son gland. Alors que l'orgasme approchait, Cass s'arrêta.

''- Tu pensais peut être que j'allais te faire jouir comme ça? C'est pas mon genre...''En fait, ça faisait un bon moment que Dean ne pensais plus du tout.

Cass se leva, laissant Dean avec le pantalon sur les genoux, attaché et sur le lit. Il marcha jusqu'au placard et sortit un tube de lubrifiant et une capote. Il revint à Dean et lui enleva le reste de ses vêtements. Il se déshabilla lui même et vint s'asseoir en tailleur entre les jambes de Dean. D'une main puissante, il attrapa sa propre érection et celle de Dean, les frottant l'une contre l'autre sensuellement. Puis il s'enduisit les doigts de lubrifiant et en glissa un à l'intérieur de Dean. Son trou était tellement serré, ça allait être un délice de s'y introduire... Il entama un va et vient, puis y fourra un deuxième doigts, puis un troisième. Dean gémissait et se tortillait d'impatience. Enfin, il fût prêt.

Cass retira ses doigts, arrachant un cri à son amant. Il s'empara du préservatif et le déroula lentement sur sa queue, puis la glissa en Dean. La douleur de Dean était supportable, et se substituerait bientôt au plaisir. Cass commença à remuer, lentement d'abord, en lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Puis il remua un peu plus violemment, en poussant plus profond, et atteignit la prostate de Dean. Ce dernier cria, le suppliant d'aller plus vite. Cass ne se fit pas prier.

Il donnait des coups de reins puissants, se tenait fermement aux hanches de Dean et grognait de plaisir. Dean, lui, sentait l'orgasme monter à une vitesse fulgurante. Il hurla, se cambra et un flot de sperme se répandit sur son ventre. A la vue de ce spectacle, Castiel eût un sourire satisfait. Lui non plus n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Il accéléra encore et se répandit en cris obscènes lorsqu'il atteignit l'orgasme à son tour.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean s'était endormi comme une masse après cet orgasme. Cass s'est assis sur le bord du lit et a tendu la main vers la petite boite sur la table de nuit. Puis, emportant son trésor, il s'est dirigé, toujours nu, vers le salon.

Assis sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains, il sentait son corps trembler. Il avait beau agir comme si ça lui plaisait, sa vie n'était qu'un bordel monstrueux. Alors il attrapa la boite et renversa son contenu sur le canapé. Un petit sachet, un briquet, un élastique, une cuillère, une seringue. Puis il s'attela à la tâche. Faire fondre le produit, et l'injecter. Il aimait cette pratique, il était doué pour les choses minutieuses. Il plaça l'élastique, qu'il serra avec ses dents, puis fit glisser l'aiguille à travers la peau fine de son bras. Le produit injecté, il retira délicatement la seringue avant de lâcher l'élastique, qui tomba avec un bruit sec sur le coussin. Cass s'étala de tout son long et laissa la drogue faire son effet alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

Lorsque Dean ouvrit les yeux, il était tard. Ou tôt, mais il s'en foutait. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il se leva et enfila son jean, s'arrêta pisser et sortit par la cuisine pour fumer une clope. Il essayait de réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait à Castiel lorsqu'il lui ferait sa déclaration. Il s'imaginait poser un genou à terre et lui poser LA question. Cass lui dirait « ouais », puis ils baiseraient encore et encore. Enfin, tout ça, c'était de la pure fiction. Cass et Dean, devant l'autel, c'était qu'un rêve qui ne s'accomplirait jamais, il le savait. Mais il allait quand même essayer.

Dean écrasa son mégot dans un pot ou il avait du y avoir des fleurs, un jour, il y a longtemps. Puis il fouilla la maison à la recherche d'une chemise. Il en trouva une dans la chambre des parents de Cass, et l'enfila. Puis il partit vers le salon, plein d'espoir.

Ce qu'il y trouva resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

Cass gisait là, sur le dos, inerte. Une odeur de vomi hantait la pièce. Dean s'approcha lentement. Il ne pouvait plus penser à rien. Il avança encore, jusqu'à se tenir debout aux côtés de cet homme qu'il avait tant aimé. Désormais, le plus beau visage qu'il ait jamais vu était figé, les yeux grands ouverts, rivés sur le plafond. Du vomi perlait sur ses lèvres et coulait sur sa gorge.

Castiel était mort. Overdose. Et Dean sentit son monde s'écrouler. Il tomba à genoux, caressa le visage de Cass, essuya ses larmes. Quelque chose en lui se brisa. Il secoua le corps immobile de son amant, hurla son nom sans s'arrêter. Comment, comment pouvait-il mourir alors qu'ils venaient de se retrouver ? Dean se leva, les jambes tremblantes. Il sortit de la maison, le regard vide, et se mit à courir. Il courut, courut encore, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons brulent. Il regarda autour de lui et ne reconnut rien. Il vit un immeuble et se décida. Il allait monter sur le toit et sauter. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Pardon, pardon, pardon. C'est brut et horrible. Je n'ai pas vu de fin heureuse à cette histoire.


End file.
